The cabin
by Nikkiluvzglen
Summary: "I'm sorry sir but there is no reservation for draco malfoy." When draco's reservation goes missing hermione offers him to stay in her cabin, will it end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger walked into Bigelow cabin in Greenland and checked in. "Your in luck miss Granger this is the last cabin available," the lady said. As she received the key Draco Malfoy walked in and walked up to the front desk to check in, he looked at hermione, scowled and looked back at the front desk. "Reservation for Draco Malfoy," Draco said. "I'm sorry sir there is no reservation for a Draco Malfoy and I've just rented out the last cabin to this young lady right here." The woman indicated towards hermione. "What that's impossible I reserved it last week." Draco Said, very pissed off. "I'm sorry sir I don't know what happened, I will be happy reimburse you with a full refund and a free weeks stay here. "Now that's okay I think I will go elsewhere and I will not return you can be sure of that!" Draco said and stormed off to the door but before he opened it, Hermione intervened. "Wait, Malfoy!" She said. He looked over at her in surprise and scowled. "What Granger?" "Well seeing as you already had a reservation and I have plenty of room in my cabin, would you considering setting aside our differences for one night." "And why would I do that?" Malfoy said. "Well where else would you go?" 'Hmm, she does have a point but it's Granger, filthy mudblood Granger.' He thought, then he made up his mind, "Fine," He said, "but as soon as I'm gone, we go back to hating each other seeing we haven't murdered each other by then. "Deal," she said. And they headed to the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and draco enter the cabin and looked around. "Its really nice," Hermione said. "Eh theres room for improvement." Draco said and Hermione gave him a look. Hermione entered the 2nd bedroom. "This is my room," She said," She threw her things down on the bed, "and that is yours," hermione indicated towards the other room. "Don't I get a say in which room I get?" Draco said. Hermione hesitated, "fine then, which room would you like?" "Hmm, this one is fine," Draco said and Hermione rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed, "I packed plenty of food so the fridge is stocked if you get hungry." He reentered the living room and sat down on the couch. Hermione emerged from the kitchen and sat down on the chair across from him. "What's that?" Draco ask and pointed to the tv. "Oh that? It's called a television, it displays moving pictures ," Hermione said. "But we have those anyway, why do we need something to view them on?" "Well these are different they- just watch." Hermione grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, she flipped through the channels until she saw the law and order intro, This is an American show called law and order it is quite interesting." "Whatever you say Granger," Draco said but in due time, though he hated to admit it, he started to enjoy it.

When it had ended hermione flipped through the other channels, finding nothing else good on, she turned it off. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked and turned to Draco. "I don't, I guess we could turn on the radio," Draco said. "Sounds good to me," Hermione said and turned on the radio. She scanned through the channels until she settled on a mixed hit station. 'Sweet child o' mine' by guns n roses was playing. Hermione sang along and Draco just listened, 'hey there not bad,' He thought to himself. About an hour later it was getting close to dinner time so they went looking for something to eat. "Have you ever had McDonald's?" Hermione asked. "What the hell is that?" Draco replied. "I'm going to take that as a no, well then we'll go there, it's on me." Hermione said. They drove up to the drive thru and hermione ordered each of them a quarter pounder. Back at the cabin Hermione turned on the television to doctor who and they ate in silence. "Uhh thank you," Draco said, taking hermione by surprise. "Oh yeah,your welcome."

Hermione noticed something outside from the corner of her eye and looked out the window. "Hey look its snowing, the weatherman had warned us of a few inches." "Well lets hope it stays only a few inches," Draco said. But that is ex acutely opposite of what it will do that night.

"I'm going to bed, I'm really tired and it's late," Hermione said, "goodnight malfoy." "Goodnight Granger," Draco said, and for the second time that night, taking hermione by surprise.


End file.
